You, Me and the Willow Tree
by Yoshi-Skylark
Summary: [revised][RuHana] ...Whenever we see this tree, then we'll always remember no matter what happens...
1. Read this first

** You, Me and the Willow Tree**

_ Author: Yoshi Skylark _

Comments/ Feedback: Angelwings@mindless.com 

Genre: Yaoi (m/m relationship), Romance and some Angst 

Length: Multi-chaptered 

Hosting: Ask me first and I promise that I'll give this willingly. 

Disclaimers: Slam Dunk and characters is solely Takehiko Inoue's. I have no claim whatsoever on the series, and copyright infringement is not intended. No profit was made and this is for entertainment purposes only. 

Warnings: This fiction contains Yaoi or male-to-male relationships. If this disturbs you, I advise that you leave IMMEDIATELY. The author will not in any way tolerate irresponsible and immature individuals that will send flames regarding the content of this work as such are an indication that the warnings were not regarded properly. Characters are slightly OOC and some plot holes may be encountered. 

Did I mention some MUSH? Yes, mush dripping here and there. O_O 

Read with proper discretion. 

**Author's notes and rants:**

It's been forever since I've updated. I sincerely apologize for the delay but I've been busy with schoolwork and some matters that badly need my attention. Also, I've been rewriting this fan fiction because I find my writing skills horrifying. Wait, talk about an understatement. My writing skills need a lot of improvement. The redundancy of it all grated on my nerves. Though I am not fishing for any compliments, I honestly admit that this fiction is not that well written and needs some tinkering. 

The outcome may be different from the 1st version since I've altered some parts of the fiction. It may be necessary to go over with the previous chapters. People may criticize me for this, but I can't just leave this work as it is. 

Again, I apologize for the hassles. 

---A million thanks goes to the people who've reviewed and mailed me asking for updates. Also, someone asked me if I could squeeze in a lemon scene...err...that would change the intended PG13 rating. Maybe a lime would do... 

Why the lame title for this fan fiction? 

I wanted the title to fit the fan fiction perfectly. Yes, I know it violates some grammatical rules. Deal with it. 

If Hanamichi dreamt of being a basketball star when he was young, then why did he join the club when he's already in HS?

People change. Since Hanamichi's very young back then, it's possible that he had forgotten all about that. It's not possible to remember everything especially when the 'pact' happened more than 11 or 12 years ago. 

Some feeble attempt at symbolisms:

Here are some of the meaningful plants that might be encountered upon reading the fic: 

Willow tree- 'sorrow' or 'mourning.'

White rose- 'silence' and 'secrecy.'

Purple Hyacinth- 'I'm sorry' or 'please forgive me.'

Daffodils- 'unrequited love' or 'you're the only one.'

**Based from The Language of Flowers 


	2. 00

** You, Me and the Willow Tree**

Prologue  
_Hush and Stop Crying_

*** 

"Dr. Takamiya, you're needed at room 312. Please proceed immediately." A voice faintly echoed behind the wooden doors, jarring the silence that lingered heavily in the four corners of the room. 

A few moments passed, and it was eerie still once more. 

Tendrils of moonlight, soft and ethereal, permeated through the glass panels of the window. It touched his face, caressed his youthful features, and bathed his reddish flame of a hair down to the white sheets curled at his waist with a delicate glow. 

How he wished his dad, or just anyone was here with him. Unfortunately, his father had some important matters to attend to, although he promised to return quickly. 

It was not a big deal. _Really._

Solitude was a burden for one as young as him- something that he got used to in a short span of time. He's an only child with his mother gone; away to some place his father claimed she was happy. He never understood the words, what they meant or any of its implications. He dared not ask anything more; his mind cannot process any of those at such age. Though he knew that she'd never, ever, be coming back. 

He had no idea why he's in the unfamiliar room in the first place. White. Almost everything around the room is white. The bed sheets, the walls and even the ceiling. The sterile ambiance reeked obtrusively, adding up to the dullness that evoked feelings of sheer boredom. His hyper nature rebelled at the stiff silence that was deafening in intensity. 

_"Sniff...Sniff."_ Again, a peculiar noise pierced the silence, though this time it seemed much closer. 

Opening his eyes, revealing warm amber orbs, the thought of investigating the origin of the sound crossed his mind. 

"Sniff...Sniff..." Yes, Definitely closer. Curious, the boy sat up on his bed, pristine white sheets pooling around his small waist with a soft rustle. He turned his head, searching for the source of the sound that resembled painfully stifled sobs. 

He squinted his eyes as if doing so would make them see well. However, the translucent material of the partition made it difficult to actually see through the other side of the room. He could only make out a small figure in a bed similar to his, though the occupant seems to be wrapped in white. 

A telltale shiver ran up to the base of his spine, followed by the rapid pounding of his heartbeat. Ghosts? Frightening images of the paranormal presented itself in his young mind. He vaguely recalled the ghost stories he'd heard from his friend Mito back home. 

He shivered, goose bumps now grazing his skin, mirroring what he felt about his predicament. 

_"Sniff...Sniff..."_

Now he wished his father is with him at that precise moment. In fear, he dived deep onto the sheets and covered himself. Such a childish instinct; believing that covering himself will ward off all the things that haunted him. 

NO. At a sudden instant, he vehemently chastised himself. He remembered something very important. _He's a 'Big Boy' now and nothing can scare him away... _

_"Sniff...sniff..." _

...Not even ghosts, right? At this, he hesitated for a moment. Fear and desire to be brave warred, jumbling in a momentous heap. 

After mustering enough courage, he stood, the long blue gown billowing softly as it flowed down his small frame. He received a jolt as his bare feet met the coldness of the tiles. Oddly enough, even the floor is colored white under the scant lighting provided by the moon. 

He picked up a fluffy pillow on his bed. He reasoned that he could use it as a weapon just in case the ghosts attack him. He'd show them that he's not afraid. 

He stalked slowly towards the partition, anticipation and dread churning deep in his stomach. He began to chew his lips in a nervous manner. Every step, silent as they were, appeared to be in synch with the furious pounding in his chest. Thud, thud, thud! He heard the wild chanting of his heart, cold sweat beading in his forehead. 

"This is it," he breathed. He raised his shaking hands towards the plastic material. Unconsciously, he closed his eyes. 

He nudged the plastic partition and stuck his head out. Slowly, very slowly, he forced his eyelids to open. Every agonizing second whirled as he braced for the unknown. 

_Father..._

What greeted his eyes surprised him for it wasn't a ghost after all. Lying in the small bed was another boy, probably around his age, curled up in a mass of his tangled sheets and weeping for reasons unknown. 

"Whew," he couldn't stifle the sigh of relief that escaped his lips. It was fortunate of him that the source of the odd noise wasn't any paranormal activity. He was terribly scared moments ago that he could practically feel himself wetting his pants. _Bah! _

And he didn't want to suffer the embarrassment if that occurred. Such things should not happen to boys his age. No way. Big boys don't wet their pants, babies do. 

_Babies..._

He's not a baby anymore; he even tried to wear his father's shoes, trousers, shirt and a whole lot more. Although he's still coddled like some infant by his father, he can proudly say that he's a grown-up in his own way. 

_"Sniff...sniff..."_

The barely stifled sobs of the boy drew him out of his reverie. Apparently, the dark-haired boy is still oblivious of his presence. Slowly, he climbed unto the bed and lifted the covers. 

"Why are you crying?" he asked the other boy. Just like that- a simple question filled with unadulterated curiosity and compassion for a complete stranger. 

Deep pools of blue shining with tears peered under the thick mop of black hair, meeting the other boy's eyes. The crystalline liquid flowed down to pallid cheeks, the wetness mingling with the unearthly glow accentuated by the light. For a moment, the redhead wondered if he's actually seeing a ghost or something. Weren't for the fact that he can actually touch the other boy- feel the warmth, he'd scream his lungs out. 

"I'm scared." the dark-haired boy replied truthfully. His voice croaked harshly after crying so much. Such vulnerability and utter helplessness radiated from him, making him appear more fragile. 

"Why?" 

"'Cause the doctor will rip me in half and then, and then-" Words spawned by fear burst forth uncontrollably. He cringed at the horrors that probably await him in this hospital. "They'll poke some needles in me and then put some tubes, and then..." 

"Don't be silly." The redhead cut through the incessant babbles before they continued. He resisted the sudden urge to bash his head to the other boy's just to silence him. 

The dark-haired boy appeared rather scandalized than comforted. _Never in his life had anyone call him 'silly', much less a stranger!_ Fear forgotten, he began to open his mouth to protest. "What do you mean silly?" 

The redhead just brushed off the question as his lips parted and gave way to a gap-toothed grin. "The doctor won't do that." he assured. "And if they do, then I'll just have to save you." 

"Really?" Suspicion hung in that single word. They didn't even know each other's names, yet the boy beside him was promising to help. 

"Of course!" he grinned proudly. It was his nature to show just how tough he is. 

The promise lent the raven-haired boy courage to sit up closer to the redhead. "I'm Kaede." 

"I'm Hana." 

Kaede sputtered, eyes opening wide. "Hana? But that's a girl's name!" 

The addressed boy scowled, honey-colored eyes narrowing. "My name is Hanamichi." He clarified. 

"Oh." Kaede mumbled, circling his fingers in the bed sheets. "Do you," he began slowly, embarrassed to continue the question. "Ever get scared?" 

"Nope, never." Hanamichi quickly replied, his proud eyes looking at Kaede's dark-blue eyes directly. "Err...sometimes I guess," he amended, fidgeting under the intense gaze. "I get scared that I'll never grow up and be small like this forever." 

"Now who's silly? We'll grow up, my mother said so," Kaede chuckled, much to Hanamichi's chagrin. "Though I wish I could be brave like you so I won't get scared by Mr. Boogie." 

"Mr. Boogie?" 

"Yeah," Kaede peeked under the bed, so as to confirm that Mr. Boogie isn't under the bed. "He lurks under the bed, so I hide under the covers when Mom turns the light off." 

"Oh," Hanamichi said. "Well, there's no need to be scared. I'm here." He plopped the pillow he intended to use against the 'ghost' earlier beside Kaede's. "I'll stay with you." 

Truth be told, he was also disturbed by the raven-haired boy's story that the idea of returning to his own bed is not an option. He felt undeniably comforted by the fact that he's not alone in the room. 

"Thanks," Kaede sprawled on his belly, chin propped in one hand. His bare feet went up in the air and another second later, he hooked one ankle behind another and began to bounce them slightly. "Wow..." 

"What?" Hanamichi frowned in puzzlement. 

"What a strange hair. It's red," he murmured, stroking the short crimson-colored locks. After a few moments, he petted the strands before yawning. Now that his fear lessened to a smaller degree, he can feel himself drifting off to sleep. 

"My dad said I got it from mom." Hanamichi said, yawning widely. "C'mere." He gestured the other boy to lie beside him. When Kaede snuggled closer, the redhead draped an arm around him. 

"Mrmm..." Kaede felt his eyelids droop as sleep began to embrace him. 

"Kaede?" Hanamichi asked. The only response he received is the soft snoring of his companion. Snuggling closer, he closed his eyes as well. "G'night." 

***


	3. 01

** You, Me and the Willow Tree**

Chapter 1  
_Silent Witness_

*** 

**_We'll always be together, right?_**

Hanamichi sighed again as he gazed at the bus' window, watching the scenery flash and blur in colors. Winter was fast approaching; dried leaves crowned the trees in a mass of crisp brown. The leaves descended to the ground, flipping once...twice...thrice as the wind blew unrelentingly. 

Just as the vehicle passed along an old hospital, bitter memories stumbled within him. 

_Kanagawa Hospital..._

He became uncomfortable; whenever he saw that hospital, he always had some unidentifiable feeling- like butterflies in his stomach. Perhaps it's because it brings back painful memories- his failure to bring his father there in the most critical time. 

He remembered that day well... 

In his life, he had never felt such maelstrom of emotions: the overwhelming feeling of utter helplessness and despair as he held his father, cold and still, in his arms. He felt so inadequate, frustrated and in denial. The courage that he held valiantly crumbled, akin to the tears that streaked his cheeks. 

Then came the pangs of guilt. 

It was his fault. His entire fault. If only he came home earlier, then perhaps he could've done something. If only he listened to his father that he should stay out of trouble then perhaps things would turn out differently. _If only...if only..._

But it's too late. 

He came a second too late. 

_How he wished he could have saved his father back then... _

He cried, begged, pleaded to the doctors to do something-anything-but he knew that it was useless. The moment the doctor slowly shook his head in sympathy heralded the day he was truly alone. He never even had the chance to say goodbye, to say how much he really cared. 

**_Whenever we see this tree, then we'll always remember..._**

"Sakuragi?" Kogure asked, a worried frown etched on his face. It's weird for the usually loud-mouthed redhead to be so subdued. Normally, his former teammate could be seen laughing and doing some ridiculous stunt; otherwise, he is normally arguing with Rukawa. 

"Huh?" Hanamichi raised a brow in confusion. He was so engrossed with his thoughts he didn't even hear the bespectacled boy's question clearly. 

**_Promise you'll return then, okay?_**

Kogure sighed, taking off his glasses. Lifting the hem of his shirt, he then proceeded to wipe the lens gently. "Something's bothering you," he said, putting the glasses on. "Care to talk about it?" 

***

**_ "Hey! Wake up!" _**

Rukawa slowly opened his eyes, squinting as the first traces of light assaulted them. The redhead jumping up and down his bed woke him from his sleep. He brought the back of his hand to his eyes, rubbing sluggishly as he tried to drive the last vestiges of sleep away. 

After stretching widely, he gave his companion a small smile. 

"Finally!" Hanamichi beamed in pleasure. He then proceeded in mussing Rukawa's already ruffled hair, earning him a glare. "I thought you're going to sleep all day!" 

"Well," Rukawa began; thin pink lips began to push in a small, adorable pout. 

"There is!" Hanamichi began to argue. "There is! The nurse said we could go out to the garden to play!" The last word was slightly dragged as he began to jump up down the bed. 

"Really?" 

"Yes!" Hanamichi replied. "We could go there after eating, you know..." 

***

"Have you ever felt as if you're missing something?" Sakuragi asked his former vice-captain. He returned the glance at the vehicle's window, noting that the scene had faded into a wonderful panorama of the setting sun's amber light and the graying of the skies. 

"What do you mean?" Kogure asked, clearly surprised at the redhead's question. Hanamichi never failed to impress him; it was as if the redhead had different sides in him waiting to be discovered. 

"Well, it's just as if I'm really missing something," he frowned, beginning to feel like an idiot in front of his vice-captain. He never told anyone about his father before, so he wondered if he should do so now. "It's just that..." Hesitation clearly hung in his words. 

"Sakuragi..." Again, Kogure felt that whatever his former teammate is dealing with is a personal matter so he deemed it best not to pry more. He can only offer the redhead an advice. "There's a reason for everything- what we feel, even for what you feel," He gave Hanamichi a warm, understanding smile. "I'm sure things will settle for themselves...there's no need to worry about that." 

"The Tensai?!!" Hanamichi exclaimed, "Worry? The Tensai doesn't know how to worry!" he emphasized, bursting in his trademark maniacal laugh. 

Kogure sighed, shaking his head at his junior's juvenile antics. Hanamichi's range of emotions astounds him. 

_Some things never change..._

A few minutes later, the bus halted, indicating that they've reached their destination. 

***

**_ "Wow," Both boys looked up on the tree, amazement etched on their faces. _**

In front of them stood an old willow tree, nestled majestically amidst the tufts of green grass. Its branches drooped low, almost touching the ground. Golden daffodils grazed on the mat of green, creating a startling contrast. The garden of the hospital was big. Several trees also grew there, but the willow tree seemed to be the most noticeable. 

"This tree is huge!" Hanamichi said, going nearer to the tree. 

"Yeah," Rukawa replied, equally impressed by the huge tree. "I've never seen anything like this before..." He trailed off, shifting his weight from one foot to another. He then sat cross-legged on the grassy surface, reveling the soothing calm of the garden. 

A gust of wind blew, bending the grass like waves. The gentle rustling was calm, and Rukawa could feel himself almost lulled, like clouds drifting peacefully. 

"Look!" Hanamichi exclaimed, pointing at something behind the dark-haired boy. He began to walk softly, headed to the direction he pointed at. 

With a frown, Rukawa turned and saw a dragonfly perched on a blade of grass. He watched closely as Hanamichi neared the stick-like insect, flanking it. 

'Almost there..." Hanamichi thought, sticking his small tongue out in rapt concentration. 

'Closer...' 

'Closer...' 

'Closer...' 

"Achoo!" Rukawa suddenly sneezed, causing the insect to fly out. He rubbed his nose softly, giving Hanamichi a sheepish smile. 

"HEY!" The redhead pouted, giving him a look. "I'll get you..."He said, advancing like a predator to its prey. 

As if on cue, Rukawa laughed and ran immediately away from Hanamichi, going in circles around the willow tree. They played with reckless abandon, exhilarated with the sense of freedom that washed over them. Some pebbles skittered on some places as they ran around the garden, the redhead stumbling slightly as he tripped on the uneven surface. Unable to see the small pothole, he tripped and fell. A low-lying bush broke his fall, the flexible and sturdy branches tensing as it caught his weight. At the same time, Rukawa stifled the laugh that threatened to spill as he watched in amusement. The redhead got entangled with the bush's leaves and twigs. 

His efforts were in vain as he broke out into chortles of laughter while watching the redhead brush the leaves and twigs off his hair. Hanamichi shot him a withering look before he began to chase Rukawa anew. 

Finally, after they grew tired, they laid on their back on the grassy surface. Harsh breathing broke the silence as they gasped for much-needed air. From time to time, they would break into laughter, laughing at their antics or for no reason at all. 

They began to stare at the cloud-filled skies. 

"There's the elephant," Hanamichi pointed with his small index finger a puffy cloud. "Then there's a fish, then a pig..." 

"Hmm..." Rukawa smiled. "That one looks like a monkey...and that one looks like a fox." 

"Yeah," the redhead readily agreed. "You know, my Dad said that Mom's also in the clouds..." 

"Why?" 

"I dunno. Perhaps she likes to see to see the animals too." He raised his arms like he was reaching for the clouds. 

"Oh." That was all the answer Rukawa could provide. A sudden thought crossed him. "What do you wanna do when you grow up?" 

Hanamichi rolled onto his stomach and looked at the blue eyes directly. "Me? I'll be a basketball star!" He said proudly. 

"Really? Me too!" Rukawa broke excitedly. "I can't wait to grow up so I can play basketball." 

"No way!" Hanamichi teased. "You can't reach the basket, you're too short!" He added with a smirk. 

"Am not!" 

"Am too!" 

"Am not!" 

"Am too!" Hanamichi nodded, sitting up and crossing his arms in finality. At the teary-eyed look of the raven-haired boy, he relented. "I'm sorry. Don't cry." He said, feeling guilty. Draping an arm around him, he gave his assurance. "I'm just joking. We'll both grow up and then maybe we can be teammates too! And then we'll become the champion!" 

"Yeah!" Rukawa happily responded, wiping the few traces of tears that formed in his eyes. 

Hanamichi stood, brushing the dirt off his pants. "C'mon! Let's go back to the room!" 

"Why?" 

Hanamichi leaned closer to his friend and whispered conspiratorially, "Dad brought some chocolates." 

Rukawa perked up on this and followed the redhead as they walked back to their room. 

***


	4. 02

**You, Me and the Willow Tree  
**

Chapter 2  
_Running in Circles_   


*** 

  
_'Twap!'_ Came the crisp sound of the paper fan hitting a hard object. Unfortunately, the said object happened to be someone's head. 

"Itai!" Hanamichi grumbled, rubbing his sore temple in exasperation. "What did you do that for? You should be _grateful_ to be in the presence of the _tensai_ himself." 

Somehow, the words grateful and tensai in one sentence struck her as something ridiculously funny. However, she had heard this line a billion times before, in various guises. And it always triggered the same reaction from her... 

_'Twap!'_ Again came the crashing sound. 

"You're late," Ayako retorted while waving her trademark paper fan menacingly, leaving no room for an excuse. She glanced furtively at her clock and shook her head slowly. Akagi, Mitsui and Ryota were already present at her new apartment for furniture moving. "Very late." 

"Gomen, Aya-chan," Kogure said apologetically, unable to suppress the mirth creeping in his voice as he watched Hanamichi rub his head furiously. God only knows how many times he had witnessed events similar to these back at Shohoku High. 

It is by no surprise that they often meet each other even after school and practice hours. No matter how different their attitudes were, how some misunderstandings seemed to be impossible to settle, it will always be we and us instead of I and me. They had formed a bond- something that makes them stand by with each other through thick and thin. 

Cliché as it may be perceived but they're more than just a mere basketball team. They're a family. 

"Nah. It's okay, Kogure-kun," Ayako replied, moving aside to invite the two to come inside. 

"What?!" Hanamichi asked incredulously. "How come Megane-kun didn't get some whacking from your fan?" It was Hanamichi's nature to be so obnoxious at times, leading to some disastrous results. 

"Urusai!" 

_'Twap!'_

***

"No, the fridge goes there, not the tables..." 

Several squeaking sounds reverberated on the floors before a loud crash. 

"Oops...! Sorry 'bout that!" 

"Mitsui!" 

"Itai! I said lift the fucking couch, not drag it!" Some muffled curses can be heard amidst the sounds of furniture being moved. 

"My toe! My damned precious toe!" 

"Gori! What did you do that for?!!" 

"Baka! Are you planning to place the T.V. in the kitchen?" 

"Shut up, Ryocchin." 

Ryota stood next to Ayako as they surveyed the apartment. "So, what do you think?" 

Ayako just whimpered and closed her eyes. _Maybe asking them for help wasn't such a good idea..._

***

**_ "Wow!" The dark-haired boy lightened up upon seeing the confectioneries in front of him. "Can I have some? Can I? Can I?" He asked Hanamichi excitedly. Chocolates... _**

"Sure!" Hanamichi answered as he unwrapped a bar and gave some to Rukawa, who in turn, proceeded to take experimental bites on the chocolate. After opening another bar of chocolate for himself, he took a large bite. "Thmis tsmaedes gfods!" 

"Huh?" Confusion set on Rukawa's face as he tried to understand the incoherent words. 

"This takes good!" Hanamichi repeated, showing his chocolate-stained teeth. He then crammed another piece on his mouth, smudging his face messily. 

***

"Hey, Aya-chan, you painted this?" Kogure asked, pointing at a portrait hanging on the den. 

The old canvass was that of two kids lying on their backs while looking at the pleasant blue sky. Small grasses surrounded the place with butterflies hovering to golden daffodils that jutted proudly in the green expanse. On the background stood a huge willow tree, its branches giving protective shade for the two. The combination of oils is commendable; it even accentuated the amber glow of the sun. 

"It's my aunt's." Ayako said, grabbing a knife and slicing the cardboard boxes open. "She said it reminds her of the two kids she cared for back at Kanagawa Hospital." 

"Kanagawa Hospital?" Ryota butted in. He had been listening to the conversation while scrutinizing the old artwork. 

"Yes, she's a nurse back then." The statement was followed by thoughtful silence as she reminisced fond memories of her aunt. "She loves to paint in her spare time. Unfortunately, her family didn't have the money so that she can pursue a career in painting. I think that painting was her last piece- she called that 'YOU, ME and the WILLOW TREE." 

"You know, these two looks kinda familiar." 

"Really?" 

"Hey, what's this?" Kogure pointed at some blotched part in the bottom part of the painting. At first, the flaw was unnoticeable, but on closer inspection, it appeared as if a small quote was scribbled in light colors. "...IF TIME IS TO BE CRUEL TO BREAK THEM APART..." he began, and then paused, as the next part was unreadable. 

_If time is to be cruel to break them apart... _

"Oh. I found that painting in her attic after she... passed. It's forming molds and starting to deteriorate so I had it repaired. Pity they can't do anything on the bottom part..." 

***

"Thanks for the help you guys!" Ayako shouted from the doorway, watching as everyone left her apartment. A quick glance on the starless sky told her that it wouldn't be long for a heavy rainfall. 

Needless to say, her predictions were accurate enough... 

"K'so!" Hanamichi cursed, as he was drenched like a drowned rat from head to toe. His muscles were all sore and in desperate need of a warm shower to soothe them. Deciding that since he's already all-wet, walking his way home is the only option. 

He was startled as lightning tore the darkened skies, followed by the deep rumble of thunder. 

***

**_ 'BOOM!' _**

"Waaahh!" The redhead screamed, cowering from the thundering sound that rattled violently. He brought the covers up and curled himself in a bundle, cringing in fear. 

Outside, rain pounded furiously, covering the windows in intricate patterns. Lighting suddenly pierced the monotony, engulfing the room in black and white relief. Soon, roared again, almost magnified in intensity than the last time. 

"Waahhh!" Whimpered the redhead under the sheets. He really hated thunderstorms, they make him scared stiff... 

He suddenly felt a presence beside him, and before he could look up, he was enveloped by small arms in a comforting gesture. Small palms gently stroked his cheeks, trying to wipe his tears. Hanamichi snuggled closer to the offered warmth, feeling relatively calm and reassured. 

'You okay now?" Rukawa asked him, wincing as lightning flashed once again. His blue eyes were suspiciously bright under the dim-lighted room. It was obvious that he also felt scared, but was trying his damned best not to show it. 

Hanamichi lifted his teary gaze and nodded slowly, feeling his eyelids become heavier by the minute. 

***

"Damn," Hanamichi cursed for the umpteenth time as a car splashed muddy water all over him. He looked at his clothes and cringed. Blotches of mud covered his shirt down to his pants. He concluded that someone probably jinxed him... 

Crossing the streets, Hanamichi's cursed luck stayed true to form, as he heard the loud screeching of tires from a car running with dangerous speed. Jolted from his deep reverie, he looked up when headlights focused on him. Sounds of the car's horn echoed in the empty streets, an ominous sense of dread washing over him. 

_Oh shit..._

_Oh shit...damn you Hanamichi, RUN!_

Alas, all rational senses fled him as he reacted too late. 

Time seemed to slow down. Every second was like in a dream-like state, so unreal; He never heard the furious sound of the horn telling him to get out immediately. 

And then it hit him. _Hard._

***

A searing pain racked Hanamichi's body as he slumped on the wet ground, senses gradually flailing. Unimaginable pain overrode his body, sending him into a moaning and writhing heap. He raised his fingers to his forehead, accepting the knifing sensation the movement engendered. 

_Red..._

Hanamichi looked at his fingers then grimaced at the amount of blood he was losing. How could have this happened? Why? Why now? Harsh breathing, hitching from time to time rushed from his lips as he struggled to rise immediately. 

_Move! _

He desperately tried to battle the darkness that threatened to overwhelm him. It was necessary for him to find some help; with the amount of blood he's losing, it wouldn't take a genius to tell that he'll be in grave danger. He now dragged himself against the cold ground, but blackness challenged him. Slowly, he sank, trying to catch his now erratic breathing. 

_The bastard or bitch that hit me didn't even bother to help..._ He thought bitterly. 

His strength was slowly vanishing; it would be a matter of time before he'd bleed to death on the streets. 

Just as he was about to succumb to the darkness, he felt a sensation of being lifted from the streets. His vision was blurred by intense pain and he failed to recognize the person. The only thing that registered on his mind was the pair of blue eyes looking at him with a mixture of panic and worry. 

The last thoughts he remembered was looking up to the darkened sky and thinking, _if I die..._

***

_** "Dad!" Hanamichi screamed, sitting up on the bed. The clutches of the unpleasant dream lingered in him disturbingly. His breathing was erratic- body trembling in fear as he clutched the covers and wound it with him tighter. Warm tears trickled down his cheeks and he raised his knees towards his chest, rocking them softly. **_

"What's wrong?" Rukawa asked, voice still heavy with lethargy. 

Hanamichi stared at the inquiring blue eyes before responding. "A bad dream..." He choked out, sadness filling him at the memories of the nightmare. 

Father... 

Hanamichi kept on seeing his father saying goodbye to him, telling that he'll miss him for he might not see him again. He couldn't understand why his dad would leave him; perhaps he doesn't love him anymore... 

"Oh," Rukawa couldn't think of anything comforting to say. Instead, he just closed his eyes and hummed a gentle tune. 

"What's that?" Hanamichi asked, momentarily distracted from the soft murmur. 

"I dunno," Rukawa answered truthfully. "Mom always does that whenever I have bad dreams." 

"You also have bad dreams?" He wandered aloud. 

"Yes," Rukawa paused as he tried to remember the last time he had a nightmare. "But after that, Mom tucks me to bed and then sings for me. And then, I wouldn't be so scared anymore." 

Hanamichi raised his head and fluffed the pillow before settling down on his position once again. 

"You okay now?" 

"Yes." 

***

"Please, let him be okay..." Haruko sobbed on his brother as they sat on the waiting room. 

Fate surely plays its tricks in the most unexpected way. Just a few hours ago, they were talking, joking and going on with their lives perfectly. So perfect that something like an accident was the least of their worries. They never expected it. 

The waiting room went utterly silent as all eyes fixed on the doctor who emerged from the glass-paneled room. Heartbeats quickened, and everyone stood to know the exact condition of their friend. 

"Are you Sakuragi's friends?" 

"Yes," Almost everyone said in unison. Silence enveloped them as they waited expectantly for the inevitable. 

The doctor inhaled slowly, then lifted his eyes and gave them a tight smile. "Hanamichi... is recuperating. Your friend seems to be very lucky. He lost too much blood though, plus he suffered some concussions and broken bones. At this point we can't say anything final or definite about the other damages he had received, but I think it's safe to say that he would be fine." 

Everyone released a relieved sigh. Cries and murmurs or relief and gratefulness were subdued by the Sakuragi Gundan's loud cheering. Ayako laughed through her tears, almost choking Ryota with her tight embrace. It was over; the storm that suddenly wracked them was finally gone. Haruko's eyes were still bright with tears as she thanked the doctor profusely. 

"Don't thank me," The doctor said mildly. He pushed the rim of his glasses high on the bridge of his nose before giving a warm, reassuring smile. "You should thank the young man who brought him here. Weren't for him, Hanamichi wouldn't be so fortunate." He glanced behind them as he pointed at a lone figure sitting in the far end of the waiting room. 

Everyone followed the doctor's gaze before gasps of surprise filled the air as they took in the identity of Hanamichi's savior. It was strange that they've been so wrapped up in their anxiety that they failed to see another teammate. Someone they've never expected. 

Totally unexpected... 

"Rukawa?" 

Yes, fate plays its tricks in the most unexpected ways. Just like Hanamichi and Rukawa's lives- as if they're running in circles. 

***


End file.
